Not Afraid Anymore
by Jinksyfire
Summary: Noodle and Russel return to Plastic Beach. As 2D and Noodle reunite, they re-discover their deep rooted bond through renewed eyes, and resurface feelings that'd been lying dormant in the time they'd spent apart. *Warnings: Mild language and lemon.*
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello everybody! I'm excited to tell you all that this is my first Gorillaz fanfiction! XD Needless to say, I'm very excited to see what you're going to think of this story. I plan on this being a 2-shot and it's going to take place after Noodle and Russel's return to Plastic Beach.**

**(Story)**

It'd only been a few hours since Noodle and Russel arrived on Plastic Beach and managed to save their friends: Russel taking care of the pirates and helicopters, Noodle taking care of the out of control Cyborg. Murdoc witnessed the whole fight between the two from his balcony, wide eyed and terrified of just how strong Noodle had become over the years she was gone. However, he'd heard rumors from fans that Noodle was returning to Plastic Beach to hunt him down for claiming her dead. If she could tear out the limbs of a robot, ripping his head off would be nothing to her. Not wasting any time, he hurried to his submarine, going into underwater hiding.

However, there was another person watching the fight between the replica and the real-deal. 2D had escaped the whale with Russel's help and hurried to the Beach, wanting to get as far away from his underwater prison as possible until he saw the fight. He saw Noodle twirling to escape the punches and kicks of the Cyborg, firing bullets as she did so. He saw a woman with skill and experience mixed with grace while she fought. The only time when he was afraid was when Noodle was grazed with a bullet on her right temple.

Hours later, 2D was back in his room. As much as he wanted to run away from there, he had good reason to return. Noodle was sitting on his bathroom counter, patiently letting him examine and clean the gash in her head. As he put a washcloth to her wound, he examined her again. She had another wound to the other side of her face; a scar with some bruising underneath the eye. But it'd already looked like she'd been tending to it so he left it alone. Noodle had another washcloth and was wiping away the oil that drizzled on her during the fight, making sure she wiped it slowly so that 2D could clean her wound. After a few more moments, 2D backed away to open the cupboards underneath Noodle.

"Well, i' don' look like i's tha' deep-a cut. Jus' a medic cloth with some tape ta 'old i' together an' yew should be fine." 2D quietly stated as he closed the cupboards with a clean white cotton cloth with medic tape. Noodle quickly finished wiping away the oil from herself before 2D stood up to place the cloth on her head.

"I told you I didn't think it was going to be that bad a cut 2D. You really did not have to go through all this trouble." Noodle replied. 2D felt his fingers twitch a bit as he heard her speak. Her body had obviously matured and changed, but it was her voice that took him by surprise. It lost its high pitched childlike quality. It'd grown deeper, richer, and with a less heavy Japanese accent. As she threw away the cloth that was now stained with oil, 2D sighed as he placed the cloth on her gash.

"Noodle, I saw yew fight an' get 'urt today. I jus' want ta help." 2D gently replied. Noodle gazed at him for a few seconds before lowering her head in understanding. 2D finished taping the cloth on her gash and was about to walk away, but Noodle grabbed his hand before he could go. He turned back to her as she took his hand and cupped it with both of hers, caressing it with her thumbs. She heaved a sigh as she gazed at his hand.

"…It's been a long time since I've been able to touch someone like this…a long time since somebody else touched _me_ so gently." She shakily said as she quickly pointed to her fresh wound, keeping her gaze at his hand. 2D felt a surge of sadness and pity as he watched her hold his hand. His Noodle had to spend her crucial years growing up either trapped in Hell or on the run looking for them. He raised his free and touched the damaged side of her face.

"…I'm sowy tha' yew 'ad ta go through 'at Noodle." 2D gently spoke.

"I'm not." Noodle quickly replied as she looked at his confused expression.

"These past few years taught me how to become a stronger person. Stronger, braver, tougher…" Noodle quickly explained as she slipped off the counter.

"Today was the first time in a long time that I felt…" Noodle hesitated. 2D removed his hand from her face to hold both of her hands in his, comforting her.

"…Felt wot?" 2D asked. Noodle heaved a breath and glanced up at him, exposing her bright jade eyes to his black pools.

"…Felt fear." Noodle answered.

"I was afraid that when I got there, I wasn't going to be able to protect you. I was afraid that I was going to lose you or…lose my own life in the process. Until today, I hadn't felt fear…" She said as she backed away from him, letting go of his hands and lowering her head again.

"But when I did start fighting and I saw you standing there, I knew I couldn't be afraid anymore…because I knew I wouldn't win if I doubted myself." Noodle said as she leaned back against the counter. 2D just stared at her, wondering what he could say to her, trying to clear away the constant haze from his head. He eventually decided to just go with his instincts, and start with what he'd wanted to do since she arrived on the island.

He slowly approached her, wrapping his arms around her and gently embraced her, running his fingers through her hair.

"…Noodle, I was jus' as scared as yew were when yew came here. When I saw yew get sho' by tha' damn Cyborg…" 2D chocked as he remembered his feeling of terror watching Noodle stagger back as she touched the side of her face, a stream of blood beginning to flow. He shook his head of the memory and focused on what was happening right now: his Noodle back in his arms.

"…I's been a long time fo' me too. A long time since I've 'ad anybody 'is close to me. This close to bein' able to feel human with somebody, no' just a punchin' bag." 2D said as he started backing away, rubbing his bruise littered arm when Murdoc attacked him last. Now it was Noodle's turn to feel the surge of sadness for her friend. She realized she wasn't the only one who's had to fight to survive these past few years. The only difference was that she'd managed to escape from her Hell. 2D was still living his, whether it was from the whale or Murdoc, both either right outside his door or his tiny window. Noodle slowly walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his bruised arm.

"Then…let me help you resurface those lost feelings…" Noodle said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She took him in with her eyes before focusing on his face. 2D felt himself tense up in emotional pain as she gazed at him with such a look of sadness, almost _pleading_.

"…Feel _human_ again with me." She hungrily whispered to him. His heart fluttered as she said this, and couldn't ignore his desires anymore.

He leaned down and grazed his lips with hers, waiting for her to take the next step. She responded by closing the space between their lips, completing the kiss. At first the kiss was gentle; but as they deepened the kiss it turned into desire. 2D deepened the kiss by grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards him as she cupped his face with her hands. He placed his large hands on her side as he pushed her back and lifted her onto the counter, biting her bottom lip in the process. She spread her legs to let him get closer to her. She answered his gentle bite and let his tongue explore hers, entangling them together as they both fell into heated desire. He grabbed a fistful of her oil stained dress as he used his other one to run it up her thigh to her dress. She helped him remove it and he watched her throw it away in the trash along with her stripped stockings as she kicked them off, leaving her in her tight black shorts and her black bra.

2D quickly and hungrily kissed her again, placing his hands on her hips as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. Keeping a firm grip on her, he lifted her from the counter and staggered toward the bathroom door and leaned against the doorframe. He paused for a moment to wetly kiss her neck. She gasped for a moment and instinctively pressed herself closer to 2D. As he felt her grind against his growing erection, he quickly made his way over to the bed. He lowered her on his bed, keeping himself close to her body and nibbling on her neck. He slipped his hands underneath her back, about to unbuckle her bra when he stopped.

Noodle looked down in confusion. 2D glanced up at her, heaving a sigh before asking,

"…Are yew sure?" He whispered. Weren't they just simply cleaning her wound a moment ago? Wasn't today the day that they'd seen each other for the first time in years? Now they were acting like two long lost lovers when they weren't even romantically involved with each other when she disappeared! How the hell did it turn into such a heated situation in such a short time?

Noodle stared at him for a moment before sitting up, looking at him with gentle eyes.

"We've always had a special bond 2D…a connection that could never be broken. But…" She paused as she took one of his hands, holding it over her heart.

"It wasn't until a couple years ago, when I was alone and had time to think, that I realized it was love…unfathomable and unconditional love…" She continued as she placed her hand over his own heart.

"You and I both need this 2D…and I'm not afraid." Noodle finished as she touched her forehead with his. As he listened to her, he realized that she was right! She had always been something special to him. Over the years he watched her grow up, their bond grew even stronger. Then when he thought she died during the El Manana video, he was inconsolable. He left the Gorillaz and wanted nothing to do with the band because he believed that she was gone forever. The band was _nothing_ to him if she wasn't there! But today, the day she came back into his life, was the first time in years that he even _smiled_.

Realizing this, he leaned down to where she had his hand over her heart. He removed it as he kissed that same spot, kissing her heart. He finally unbuckled her bra and leaned against her, pressing her back down onto the bed as he quickly took a hardened, pink nipple in his mouth. She gasped as she felt her flickering his tongue on it as he massaged her other breast. She threw her bra on the floor as she clenched onto his dirty grey shirt, slipping it off of him. 2D helped her throw it on the floor and quickly kissed her stomach, running his hands along her sides. He let a thumb slip under the elastic band of her black shorts, steadily slipping them off of her hips along with her panties.

Noodle helped him by scooting out of them and slipping them off of her with her feet and let them fall to the floor. She was now completely naked and fully exposed to him. She only enticed him even further when she placed her fingers on her chest, her green gems full of lust and longing. Even the ugly bruise and white medic patch on her face couldn't hide her radiance from 2D. He hungrily took her in as he unzipped his own jeans and slipped out of them and his boxers as they joined her garments on the floor. He leaned forward and greedily took her lips as he caressed her thigh, bringing it dangerously close to her entrance.

When he finally touched her clit, she moaned in his mouth. He kissed her throat and sucked on her neck again as he continued playing with her, flickering her clit and slipping his fingers inter her. As he thrust his fingers faster into her, he felt her grind herself against his hand. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart flutter as he continued to touch her. When he added caressing her inner thigh to his teasing session, she felt her legs tense up as she felt a blissful sensation overwhelm her. She thrust her head back, arched her back, and gasped as she felt her first cum.

"Ahhhh 2D-kun, anata wa watashi o tokasu yo ni…" She said, her rich voice laced with passion. She felt her hands shake as she lightly scratched his back as he continued to tease her. Finally, 2D slowly sat up and gave her a heated look as he put her legs on his hips and positioned himself in between her, rubbing his length along her entrance. Noodle read his face as he gave her one final look of concern and warning. She gave him a slight nod in consent, and his concerned look melted away and he glanced down.

He slowly moved his hips forward, pushing himself into her. She hissed in pain as he entered her. 2D couldn't believe how tight she felt around him. But, she also felt warm and wet as he slowly entered her. As much as he wanted to lose all control and take her as much as he could then and there, he forced himself to go slow and steady. He wanted to show that he didn't just want her body, but he wanted _her_!

At first, both were relaxed as he lazily pushed himself further into her with each thrust. Then, as her pain subsided, she got bolder and rolled her hips as he entered her. 2D felt this movement and moaned in his throat as he got more confident with his thrusts. And with each collision, she panted a little heavier and lifted her hips off the bed a little bit, giving 2D more room to push into her.

"Ahhh! Oh dear _God_ 2D motto…motto! Ohhh I need more!" Noodle pleaded in between pants. 2D gritted his teeth as he heard her say this. He grabbed one of her legs and snug it in his elbow as he leaned forward, thrusting in and out of her faster and deeper. He couldn't _believe _how amazing she'd felt. What he'd always had before with women was just sex or flings; but this…this was love. And he drowned himself in this overwhelming feeling as he leaned forward and nibbled on the lobe of her ear.

"Ahhh Noodle you're beautifu', amazing! I love yew! Te…tell me yew love this! Tell me yew love me!" 2D begged in her ear, feeling hot and bothered in his stomach.

"Y-yes! God yes 2D! I love the way you touch me…t-the way you make me melt! Only you could make me feel this way! I don't _ever_ want you to stop! I _love_ you! I-It's always been you! _I don't want to be anyone else's_!" Noodle proclaimed in between pants as she pressed herself further against him, trying her best to keep up with him. 2D buried himself into her neck again, earning a few more loud moans from her. Noodle then felt the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach and that indescribable feeling creep up on her again. This time, 2D felt her begin to tighten around him. He sat up and brought her with him, keeping one hand tightly on her back and the other on her bottom, guiding her bounces on him. He was going to let _her_ control how they were going to finish this.

She grinded herself against him as quickly and deeply as she could. Stomach to stomach, chest to chest, then tongue to tongue…the friction was wonderful and just enough to send them both over the edge.

"Ah-AH! Oh God…!" Noodle moaned as she felt the sensation overwhelm her again. She unconsciously reached over and clenched one of his curtains as fiercely as she could, steadying herself as her mind became fuzzy. 2D felt himself come to close, the tension so unbearable as he clenched a bit of her hair. Noodle was the one that triggered their releases first.

"Ah, 2D-ah…AAAAHH!" Noodle cried as she felt the biggest surge of pleasure she'd ever felt consume her. 2D heard her cry and felt her tighten around him, causing him to lose all control.

"Noodle...NNGH!" 2D clenched his teeth as he felt the friction between them one more time, the released his load into her. As Noodle felt the warmth of his seed enter her, she gave off one final wave of pleasure before going limp in his grasp, still holding onto his curtain. Only when he set her back down on the bed did she let go of it, accidently leaving the window half open. 2D went back to slow and lazy thrust as he finished riding out the last bits of his orgasm.

He placed his shaky hands on the bed, steadying himself as he exited her and carefully placed himself next to her on his small bed. They both just barely had time to recover when they heard something. It was a deep, low, and strong noise of some kind that send vibrations through the whole room. Noodle was confused about what the noise was until she looked over and saw the terrified look 2D's face.

_Oh no, the whale!_

Before she could saw anything to comfort him, he quickly sat up and looked outside his window. Then, he did something that took her completely by surprise.

He visibly relaxed as he opened his other curtain a little bit and gave off a sly smile outside. He then stuck his tongue out and finished it off with giving the whale the middle finger. He confidently closed his curtains and turned back to look at a shocked Noodle. He positioned himself so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed before giving her a smile.

"…I'm no' afraid anymo'." 2D told her. Noodle heaved a smile of pride as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I'm proud of you 2D." She proclaimed as they smiled toward one another. After a moment, Noodle realized how sweaty she was, and how cold the room was as she shivered a bit. 2D smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"'Ere, le' me ge' yew a shir' of somefink." He said as he quickly strolled walked over to his dresser and grabbed a clean pear of boxers and a plain red shirt. He tossed it at her as he pulled up his clean boxers. She then grabbed her pants and underwear as she hurried off to the bathroom to clean up. 2D glanced over at his curtains and smiled as he thought about the victory he'd achieved a few moments ago.

"Oi, 2D!" Noodle called from the bathroom.

"Yeah luv?" 2D said as he took a couple slow steps toward the bathroom. Noodle appeared completely covered and holding his first aid kit while she pointed at the cloth he'd taped there earlier. It was damp with sweat and the tape was beginning to peel off. He nodded as he took her hand and led her to the bed, sitting her down and opening the kit.

"Yeah s-sowy." 2D shyly chuckled as he removed the band-aid. She gazed away a wide smile and a dreamy look.

"Aaaah, but it was worth it though." Noodle signed as she gazed back as 2D. After a few seconds of staring, they both starting chuckling and 2D raised a cloth to clean the freshly opened gash. Before he started, he paused for a moment.

"'Ey…" 2D said as he glanced at her, receiving a look of curiosity from Noodle. Keeping steady eye contact, he leaned forward until their noses grazed each other.

"I love yew." 2D gently said. Noodle smiled back as she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.

"…Aishiteiru 2D-kun." She replied. 2D smiled, knowing full well what that translated into. Noodle finally backed away and held still, patiently and _happily_ letting him clean her gash again, both of them knowing they'd just healed the biggest wounds of all; the _emotional_ kind. And they both knew that they were no longer afraid of the world and its troubles; not even as they heard Murdoc burst through the doors upstairs. 2D didn't even flinch.

**(Author's Notes)**

**Let me know how I did, especially with 2D's accent. This if my first time writing with a dialogue as heavy and continuous as his. This is also the first time in a while that I've written a sex scene, so let me know how that went as well. And like I said before, this is a 2-shot story so there will be one more chapter after this one. The next one is going to be much shorter and more focused on humor, but there's a surprise in it too! So stay tuned for it! XD**

**Translation:**

**anata wa watashi o tokasu yō ni – you make me melt**

**motto – more ;D**

**aishiteiru - I love you**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Notes) **

**Heya people. Don't you just love it when life gets in the way and you completely forget about your 'smaller' 'shorter' stories? But anyways, I'm on winter break, no longer ill, and am ready to finish this damn story once and for all! **

**(Story)**

It was just like Murdoc to run from a fight. He loved starting, but never being caught in the middle of one, and certainly not finishing one. He'd taken refuge inside the island when the pirates began shooting at his island. Seeing Cyborg go outside ready to fight and shoot things gave him great comfort as well. At least, until he saw Russell approach the island, and Noodle come out of his mouth. He knew that he was going to get a beating from Russell for taking on a new album without him. But when he saw Noodle attack Cyborg, he knew she was angry at his creation, at him, and that he…was…a…dead…man!

Murdoc was not taking any chances with an adrenaline filled Noodle who'd just gotten back from a fresh fight. Murdoc immediately bailed out of his makeshift Playboy mansion and into his underwater submarine. He's stocked the submarine months prior with his most essential product, lots and lots of rum.

He could tell by looking through the ceiling or the submarine that the pirate boats were gone and Russel was circling the island, keeping watch for any danger. The island was safe for now, but Murdoc was in no mood to take any chances, not when he had his precious rum to keep him company.

He'd begun circling around the island for hours, drinking his heart out, and then got a wonderful idea.

"Oh, I won-r' what ze littllllle fffff-Faceache's up to! Letsss have a quick peek, shall we!?" Murdoc exclaimed to no one in particular. He steered his shark submarine towards the direction of the window to 2D's underwater room. He hastily grabbed his binoculars and peered towards 2D's window.

"Dawwww, ffffuck ze bastard! Window'sss _closed_!" Murdoc exclaimed. 2D had his curtains closed over his window, so now Murdoc had no form of entertainment as he was trapped inside this submarine.

But, just as he was about to put the binoculars away, Murdoc noticed that the curtains were moving. What 2D opening them? Murdoc could see a hand holding onto the curtain. But…the hand was just staying there, not opening or closing the curtain. Murdoc focused his binoculars closer to the image and noticed…this was a hand much smaller, much more feminine that 2D's large and boney hand.

"How the _fuck_ did 2D get a girl into his room?!" Murdoc exclaimed, angry that after months of being trapped on this island, in the middle of the action 2D had found a girl and taken her to his room. However, Murdoc notices that the hand is slipping the curtain away from the window, little by little.

"Goooood littl' birdie! Let me see your face so I can kick 2D's ass…then show you how better a _maaaaan_ I am that da faceache!" Murdoc whispered to himself, adjusting the binoculars even more to see the girls face inside the window. As Murdoc got a closer and clearer picture of the girl, he noticed that 2D was burying his face into an Asian chick…a petite Asian chick…with scratches and bruises underneath her eye…and _purple hair_!

"THE FUCK!" Murdoc screamed, almost falling out of his seat at what he was seeing. Noodle, the sweet girl he'd known since she was a child, fucking with…_2D _of all people!

But little did 2D know that during Murdoc's free time on the island, Murdoc had put an addition into his submarine. Murdoc pushed a button that released an array of speakers outside the submarine…emitting the deep rumbling noise of a whale. Murdoc once again focused his binoculars towards the window. Much to his relief, 2D had a wide eyes look of fear as he looked around the outside of his window. Murdoc smiled in sweet victory.

_Yeah, stop your little love fest with Noodle! _

However, 2D had noticed by now that there was no whale outside his window, but he could clearly see the submarine and Murdoc clearly watching him through the window. What he did next shocked Murdoc to his core.

2D looked him through Murdoc's binoculars, right in his eyes, stuck his tongue out, flipped him off, and closed the curtain right in front of Murdoc's face. Murdoc froze in his seat, not noticing that he'd dropped the binoculars and his submarine was leaning, knocking over an open bottle of rum he'd had. Murdoc was frozen, until…

"FUCKING FACEACHE THINKS HE CAN FLICK ME OFF LIKE THA'! CLOSE THE DAMN CURTAIN IN MA FACE! I'M GONNA KICK HIS PUNY, BONEY, NICHOTINE RIDDLED ASS, THE IMMONA SLIT HIS THROAT IN HIS SLEEP FOR FUCKING NOODLE!" Murdoc ranted as he steered his submarine towards the surface, not caring if Russell saw him and tried to stop him. Murdoc would make sure that he'd be inside the island before Russell could catch him and stop him anyway.

**(Author's Notes)**

**There, done, fin! One more story that I can finally add onto my 'completed' list after…I'm not even gonna look at how long ago I wrote this story and promised myself I would finish it, I know it's been **_**that**_** long. ^^'**


End file.
